


idk lmao

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual, Brotp, Fluff, NB, Nonbinary, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: qp au where jong is asleepy modeland taem is so intensely into the sleepy boy aesthetictumblr





	idk lmao

Taemin should be doing something.

He knows that he has some kind of job that needs to be done right now. Of course he does; he’s at work and the photoshoot has just started and he doesn’t have time to slack off yet. He really needs to get his ass moving because these fashion people are not patient in the slightest, and he _knows_ this, but… he can’t move. He can’t find the brain power to pick up one foot and put it in front of the other. Nor can he find the willpower. It’s not his fault; he can’t help it if he’s been stopped in his tracks by the truly gorgeous being of a person that just walked onto the set.

They’re dark, they’re casual, they’re mussed, they’re sleepy--they’ve got Taemin hooked on their aesthetic. Their faded ash brown hair falls over their hooded eyes and they stand with kind of a slouch, look wide and comfortable thanks to the bulk of their jacket as they pose lazily according to the director’s instructions. Taemin really should be doing something. He should be trying to remember what he needs to be doing. He’s just the errand person trying to work his way up to prop director and how quickly he does his job is directly related to how likely he is to get hired again, and getting hired again is pretty important to him. Still... he finds himself wanting nothing more than to go over there and snuggle this soft soul.

It’s the knowledge that interrupting the shoot to go hug a complete stranger has a higher probability of him getting fired than being a little late on an errand that gets him moving again. He took note of what he was supposed to do when he was given the command because he knows his tendency to space out like this, so he pulls the pad of postie notes out of his bag to glance at it. Ahh. Right. He was supposed to go get an update from the lighting people on the next set over before it’s time for the shoot and the comfortable model to move over there. With one last look at said snuggly person, he scurries along to the next room.

The lighting is perfect, which he reports back as quickly as possible as he pretends like he didn’t waste several minutes just standing there and staring at the model. The model whose name is Jonghyun, Taemin found out from the lighting people when he casually asked if they knew about them. Apparently, he’s some lowkey famous model; does a lot of the “sweet boyfriend” and “stoic bad boy” type ads, occasionally some “cocky playboy”  and “mature bachelor” concepts. Taemin is totally into all of those. They’re all various degrees of snuggly with varying thicknesses of eyeliner.

He watches Jonghyun as they move through the shoots and outfits. He thinks he’s ruined when they put Jonghyun in a loose button-up with the top few undone and have him lounge in a big silver chair and is thankful when they move on to the gold jacket and boots combo. He doesn’t really like the look on him and it allows him to focus on his actual job again. He misheard an order twice earlier because he wanted so much to go curl up in Jonghyun’s lap and take a nap. He’s just thinking that this level of aesthetic attraction can’t be too healthy when he catches sight of Jonghyun exciting the dressing room again and zones out in the middle of writing a new errand down.

This isn’t fair, he whines to himself, as Jonghyun smiles his crooked smile at everyone and leans up against the wall that they point him to. It has confetti streamers hanging down in front of it, which he plays with lazily, the gold and silver looking so nice against the skin exposed by the vneck of his baggy shirt. He gets it all tangled up and honestly, Taemin is surprised that he hasn’t dropped his postie notes onto the floor. Ugh. They’re supposed to have a quick break after this set of photos; as he shakes his head and apologizes to the woman he was talking to, he hopes that he can get himself some ice water or something to clear his head of the daze that Jonghyun has put him in.

There isn’t ice water at the snack table but there is strawberry lemonade, which is infinitely better, in Taemin’s opinion. Another thing that is there is Jonghyun, still in his loose vneck and styled hair, which really kind of cancels out his whole attempt at snapping himself out of his attraction. Taemin hovers over the mini pb&j’s as Jonghyun gently pokes through the assorted fruit with a toothpick to add things to his paper plate. He’s not busy, right? He’s just taking a break like everyone else, trying to get his nutrition on. This’ll be a good idea. Taemin shuffles closer as casually as possible, grabs a toothpick and stabs a fruit cube at random. He thinks it’s watermelon.

“Um, hey,” he says softly, reaching his free hand over to tap the table near Jonghyun’s wrist. “I’m Taemin. The errand person.” He gives Jonghyun a little smile; Jonghyun looks him over quickly and returns it. Guh. He’s so soft looking. Soft and pretty. He seems sleepy right now, too, and not just for the shoot; maybe he didn’t get a lot of rest last night. Taemin knows that it probably isn’t his default state, but he’s just so weak for the sleepy aesthetic that he can’t help it.

“Jonghyun,” he says, and his voice is quiet and soothing, if a little higher than Taemin was expecting. He offers Taemin his free hand. “The model,” he adds with a bigger grin. Taemin breathes out a short laugh as he shakes Jonghyun’s hand, large and warm and yeah, this is definitely a good idea.

“Um,” he says again. “I know you’re probably busy today, but, I was wondering, if maybe, you would wanna go do something with me sometime?” he asks. “Go out for coffee or something? Take a nap?” Naps are things people do on dates, right? It’s something he would want to do. Then again, he’s not really an expert on dating, being aro and ace and so up to his eyeballs in other shit that even if he wanted to get involved with people he’d hardly ever have time. All of his intimate experience has been with his close friends, and even then, all he ever wants to do is snuggle soft looking people and take naps.

Hmm. Maybe he should mention that to Jonghyun. But maybe later, so he doesn’t miss his chance before he even gets it. He’s sure that Jonghyun won’t get mad if Taemin tells him that he just wanted to nap on his chest without actually getting romantically involved or anything.

“You wanna get coffee and then take a nap?” Taemin is pulled from his thoughts at Jonghyun’s amused voice. He looks up from the fruit he was absentmindedly poking at to see Jonghyun raising a plucked eyebrow. “I don’t think those really work well together,” Jonghyun says. Taemin blushes his blotchy pink and looks away again. Fuck. He fucked up.

“I-I meant, like,” he stammers quickly, “we could take a nap, and then go get coffee. Or, just the coffee. One or the other. You can pick.” His lack of experience is working against him. Jonghyun just chuckles softly, though, and leans up against the table.

“I have this party I’m supposed to be at later,” he hums. “Would you want to be my date?”

His _date._ Guh. That involves like, clinging to his arm and holding his hand. Taemin loves that shit. He would love to be Jonghyun’s date--but he’s kind of iffy on the whole party aspect of it all. Sleepy and quiet is his default mood; he’s not one for big groups of people that he doesn’t know. There’s usually lots of him getting tired after half an hour and trying to leave early without looking like an asshole. There’s also usually him struggling to explain why he doesn’t like to be called things like “bro” or “man,” knowing full well that he’s not overreacting, and still feeling guilty that he’s making a scene even as he tries to downplay it as much as possible. Not really his cup of tea.

“It won’t be anything too loud or wild,” Jonghyun says, cutting off Taemin’s hesitant silence. “It’ll be like… cocktails and mingling and fashion shit. I’m not really in the party mood today either, but I’m supposed to be there to look hot in expensive clothes.” He chuckles and Taemin finds himself smiling also. Model problems, he guesses. “You’d just have to stand with me and look cute,” Jonghyun continues. “Shouldn’t be a problem.” He smiles around his toothpick and gives Taemin a wink; Taemin tries not to grin too widely as he bites his lip. Fuck. Flattery. His one true weakness. Jonghyun thinks he’s cute.

“I could be your date, yeah,” he says. He can dress up nice and look cute and mingle with one or two people at a time. Easy. And he bets Jonghyun smells really nice up close. He pulls out his phone as Jonghyun does the same. They exchange information about each other and the party before the break ends and Jonghyun jogs back to his dressing room. A minute later, Taemin gets a text of a winky face from him and grins.

~

The party goes pretty much like Jonghyun said it would; Taemin clings to his arm and looks cute and Jonghyun skillfully avoids as much socialization as possible. He’d picked Taemin up from the bus stop down the street (since Taemin sure as fuck didn’t have an extra twenty dollars to blow on parking) and assured him that he was dressed perfectly for the occasion in his skinnies/vneck/open cardigan combo. Jonghyun himself is dressed in a less snuggly, sleepy way than before and has more of a crisp, edgy nightlife kind of feel, but Taemin still likes the look on him. His heavy designer coat is soft and he lets Taemin play with his sleeve buttons while they talk.

People have been taking pictures of Jonghyun all night--and by extension, pictures of Taemin--but Jonghyun has an eagle eye for the cameras and has been casually turning them so as little people get Taemin’s face as possible. Taemin appreciates it; he’s not used to being the one in front of the camera and he’s self-conscious about how he hasn’t touched up his roots with more red dye lately. Jonghyun has also been telling everyone they talk to--every fashion designer, every coordinator, every director--what a good job Taemin did on his set that day and that he’d never met anyone so dedicated and focused on their job. It’s absolutely not true, but Taemin is still blushing about that and trying to thank Jonghyun for getting him so many new numbers and job contacts anyway as Jonghyun grins and tugs him by the waist to a quiet little corner.

“I’m sure you do a good job when you’re not distracted by my beauty,” he grins. Taemin rolls his eyes, but smiles himself because it is true. “Anyway,” Jonghyun says, “I think we’ve been here long enough that we can leave without being rude.”

“Really?” Taemin asks, glancing over his shoulder at the entrance. “I was thinking another five, ten minutes maybe.” He’d been watching the door as they mingled, noting how many people had already left and how many were just arriving. He kind of has a  knack for estimating the perfect time to leave parties.

“Well, yeah,” Jonghyun shrugs. He reaches up to fix Taemin’s cardigan around his shoulders. “That’s the time we’re spending here talking about it.” He wiggles his eyebrows and Taemin nods in understanding with a small laugh. Good point. He stuffs his hands into his pockets since it’s kind of weird to hold Jonghyun’s arm from this angle.

“Wanna go get that coffee?” he asks. “Maybe some dinner? And then you can drop me off at the bus stop.” The bus stop because he’s always paranoid about new people knowing where he lives, no matter how sweet and comfortable they are. He barely knows Jonghyun; letting him know where he lives is a thought that definitely creeps him out.

“Actually,” Jonghyun says, “I was thinking, maybe, you could come to my place? And we could, you know, take that nap. Sleep together. And then in the morning we can go out for coffee? If you’re not busy tomorrow, I mean.” He adds that as a quick afterthought like Taemin’s widened eyes are because he might have work tomorrow and not because Jonghyun has already invited him over to his house. Taemin thinks this might be a record for him. Not even a full day and he’s already been asked to spend the night at cute model boy’s place. He has some reservations--spending the night at an unknown dude’s house is almost as unsettling as having an unknown dude stay at his. Also, Jonghyun might want to sleep together in a different sense of the phrase--but if that happens, Taemin can just say that he doesn’t want to so soon. He might even tell Jonghyun straight up that he’s ace. It’ll be sooner than he meant to, but he did explain the whole agender thing to him over text earlier and he accepted it easily enough, so asexuality shouldn’t be hard to understand.

And the urge to wrap around Jonghyun’s waist and nuzzle his warm neck that he’s been trying to fight off all night is just too strong to deny himself anymore.

“Yeah,” he says, “that sounds great.” They can get something to eat on the way there, or heat up some of Jonghyun’s leftovers or something. Watch some tv, talk about some things, snuggle… it’ll be nice. Jonghyun beams, wiggling his arm to link with Taemin’s and tugging him towards the door.

~

“Uh, ‘sorry about the mess,’ is what I think I’m supposed to say.” Jonghyun shrugs at Taemin as he backs his front door open and lets him in. “I think it’s pretty nice in here, but my friends like to tell me differently.”

“I know that feel.” Taemin smiles reassuringly to relax Jonghyun’s shy little pout. “My friend is always telling me to clean up my place. He actually has a reason to nag me though; my apartment is pretty shit. Your place is nice.” He means that--Jonghyun’s place is homey and neat. Taemin hasn’t cleaned his place in like, a year. Kibum is starting to threaten to not come over anymore unless he tidies up. By comparison, Jonghyun’s place is almost spotless. The pillows on the couch are scattered lazily, the coffee table is full of papers, and from what he can see of the kitchen from the cutout window on the side wall, Jonghyun doesn’t put the most effort into keeping on top of his dishes, but that’s about it. There’s nothing even really worth mentioning. In fact, he kind of likes the cozy mess of Jonghyun’s place.

“I thought it would be bigger, though,” he hums. He figured a big fancy model like Jonghyun would be living in luxury. Big rooms, expensive artwork, sprawling front and back yards with a pool and a gardener to take care of things, and not… this. It’s just a cozy little house in the suburbs with a set of wind chimes out front and an overfilled DVD cabinet under the tv. Jonghyun chuckles as he takes Taemin’s cardigan from over his arm and fixes it up on a hook next to the door.

“I spend too much time outside in big places with big people to want to come home to a big house, too,” he shrugs. “Home is where I come to destress. Relax. Sleep with cute babes.” He nudges Taemin’s side with a wink and Taemin’s laugh is only a little nervous. He’s sure that Jonghyun just means like, _sleep_ sleep. Not the sex kind. He doesn’t really feel like thinking of all of the hot models Jonghyun could have brought back here to bang, because that leads to the train of thought that Taemin is supposed to be one of them. Oh, well. If it comes to that, he's already rehearsed his excuses to not. No big deal. “Anyway,” Jonghyun says, “Uh, I’m gonna leave you for a bit to get out of my model face.” He gestures at his expensive clothes and makeup, then jerks his thumb over his shoulder in the direction of what Taemin guesses is the bathroom.

“Okay, yeah,” he says, nodding. Jonghyun nods too with a little grin.

“You can raid my kitchen and use my stove if you want,” he says, waving a hand at the doorway, “and maybe pick a movie or two for us to watch in bed, and I’ll also let you borrow some of my pajamas. Yeah?” He touches Taemin’s wrist gently to confirm that it’s okay to leave him and Taemin nods again. Nothing bad could come out of him being left alone in a kitchen for a little bit. He’s a great cook. He learned everything from obnoxiously leaning up on Kibum and watching him. He’s practically a top chef by now.

When Jonghyun comes back down the hallway again, Taemin is sneaking a stray potato piece from the pan he’s hovering over. Jonghyun has that sleepy aesthetic again in loose sweats and a tight black tank top; Taemin counts himself lucky that he just put the eggs in so they’re sizzling loudly. Otherwise, Jonghyun would have heard the extra deep, embarrassingly shuddery breath he let out. He really should work on how weak he is for thick muscles that look like they could be nice pillows. When Jonghyun leans up against the windowsill over the stove to peer into the pan, he cocks an eyebrow under disheveled, half dry hair.

“Spanish omelette?” he asks, reaching over to inspect the seasonings Taemin had picked out from his cabinets. “I thought omelettes were for breakfast.”

“Breakfast is the most important meal of the day,” Taemin says loftily, smacking Jonghyun’s hand away from the pan gently with his spatula. “Don’t be afraid to make yourself a full breakfast at three in the morning.” Or any time, really. It’s almost ten at night right now. Breakfast foods are always good. Night cereal is best cereal. Anyway--“I figured we could just split it half and half,” he shrugs. Jonghyun’s tired little laugh is the softest thing he’s ever heard and he only barely manages to keep focused on not burning the house down. He kind of wants to skip the dinner and get straight to the snuggling, to be honest.

“I can finish this,” Jonghyun says, making a grabby hand at the spatula. “You go pick out movies and then get changed. The bedroom’s the second door on the right, and the bathroom is across the hall from it.”

“Oh,” Taemin says, “uh, sure.” He hands Jonghyun the spatula through the window, amused at how he just leans further in to check under the omelette instead of walking around the wall and into the kitchen. He takes that walk for himself instead and doesn’t miss the chance to playfully bump Jonghyun’s shoulder as he passes. He’s imagining Jonghyun’s quiet laughter being close enough to lull him into sleep when he’s stopped by a hand on his elbow.

“Wait….” Taemin turns at Jonghyun’s hesitant voice to see him running his fingers self-consciously though his hair. He looks nervous for the first time all day, top lip trapped between his teeth. “Um--I don’t really tell people this so quickly, but you’re really cute and I don’t want you to get the wrong idea,” he mumbles. Taemin frowns, tilting his head in confusion. Get the wrong idea about what? “And I think you’ll get it, since you’re agender and all, but I’m not sure that--” Jonghyun shakes his head like he’s not really sure what he’s not sure of. Taemin becomes even more confused. Is he trans too or something? That would be pretty rad.

“I don’t want this to be, like….” Jonghyun takes a short breath and looks straight into Taemin’s eyes, steady and serious and determined. “I’m ace,” he says firmly. “Like, asexual. And aromantic. I’m sorry if you wanted something else, but that’s not going to happen. If you don’t want to stay, I can drop you off at--”

“No, its--” Taemin has to stop his interruption to giggle into his hand. He almost can’t believe it. What luck. And here he was, worrying about how to say it himself. Jonghyun is frowning at his laughter, face turning an almost scary kind of dark, so he composes himself and puts a hand on his chest. “Me too,” he says earnestly. “I’m double-A too. Well--triple, because of the agender thing, but--I’m the same.” This is so great. He’s never had a new friend that he didn’t have to awkwardly explain himself to.

Jonghyun’s expression shifts slowly from the annoyance to a kind of disbelieving confusion as he squints at Taemin. Then, a wide, relieved smile graces his lips as Taemin nods happily in reassurance. It’s a smile that tells Taemin that he’s probably used to rejection and this is a pleasant surprise. Taemin understands completely. He’d had his fair share of fuckboys getting angry at him for not being interested before he found the crowd that he hangs with now. Too many bad experiences must have made this one good one almost a blessing for Jonghyun; he looks positively giddy as he takes Taemin’s hands in his and squeezes them gently.

“Well, that’s great,” he breathes. “Really, really great.” He looks like he could kiss Taemin with how brightly he’s smiling. “Go get changed, yeah? I’ll meet you in bed. For snuggles.”

“For bro snuggles,” Taemin confirms, almost giddy himself at how great this is turning out to be. Never before has a plan to just snuggle some random stranger gone so well. And it’s only his first try. This gives him a hundred percent success rate. He’s like a regular cassanova over here. He slips his hands out of Jonghyun’s and moves first to sit himself down in front of the mess of DVDs in the room, and then to shuffle down the hallway to the bedroom.

It’s just as simple and cozy as the rest of his house; blackout curtains, a dim lamp next to a low bed, and a dresser across. There’s also a door against the far wall that leads to what looks like a walk in closet, but piled up boxes and old magazines inside make Taemin think that Jonghyun’s been using it more as extra storage space. Looking around, he notices that a little pile of clothes has been left for him on top of the dresser. He tosses the DVDs onto the bed and goes to see what Jonghyun’s picked out for him. He smiles when he realizes that there's a couple sets of pajamas; he’s been given options of various forms of skin coverage. He picks out a pair of sweats and a baggy tshirt, taking them into the bathroom so he can wash his face and tie up his hair when he’s done changing.

As he slips back out, his party clothes folded neatly under his arm and hands smelling like the cute woody soap Jonghyun had by his sink, he taps his feet a little awkwardly against the shag carpet. Jonghyun’s still down the hall; he was kind of banking on him being here by now so he could tell Taemin what to do. It would feel kind of weird to just be… waiting in bed, when Jonghyun comes in, so Taemin puts his clothes neatly next to the others on top of the dresser and grabs the first movie--Brave--from the bed. He’ll just get it all set up.

Or--he would, if he knew where the tv was. He frowns, looking around the room. There isn’t one. No tv. Just a blank wall above the dresser. Well, this is confusing already. What the fuck. How are they supposed to--

“Hey, are you not naked yet?” He turns at Jonghyun’s voice at the door and finds him peeking inside cautiously. When Jonghyun sees that Taemin has already changed, he grins wider and shoulders his way inside, hands full with a bed tray with two plates and some water bottles. Taemin gives him a quick smile before frowning again at the rest of the room.

“You don’t have a tv,” he says, holding up the movie he was trying to set up. Jonghyun laughs and shakes his head, walking their food tray over to set on the ground next to his bed.

“No,” he says, gesturing for Taemin to come over and taking the DVD out of his hand. “I have a projector.” He turns to a stack of books and things on his headboard and Taemin crawls curiously up next to him to look. Oh. He has a projector. He sticks the movie in there and turns it on; Taemin follows the light to the wall above the dresser, where it fits perfectly.

“That’s kinda cool,” he grins. Jonghyun grins back.

“I know, right?” he says. “Here--” he wiggles to get under the covers of his bed and pulls them back so Taemin can do the same. Taemin shifts up close to him so their sides are touching and he can feel his warmth again. Guh. This is so nice. It’s even better than when he was linked with Jonghyun’s arm at the party because now there’s no layer of clothes between him and Jonghyun’s soft skin. He restrains himself from just blatantly feeling up Jonghyun’s shoulder muscles when he leans over to carefully tug their food up and over their laps. He doesn’t want to look like the thirstiest ace on the planet. He’ll be nuzzled up on his chest soon enough anyway. Jonghyun makes a triumphant little noise when he gets their food all settled and reaches for the remote on top of the projector to hit play.

“Perfect,” he says happily. Taemin matches his giddy little grin because he has to agree. This is pretty nice--omelettes, snuggles, and a movie. It’s almost like the nights he spends with Kibum when he’s feeling snuggle deficient, but with less nagging about how messy his room is. If he misses that in the morning, he can just bug Kibum until he agrees to spend the night with him again. For now, he grabs his fork and stabs his first bite of omelette as Jonghyun does the same.

“I’ve seen this movie like, fifty times, by the way,” he says as the opening title music starts to play. “So we can talk a little bit, if you want.” He won’t miss any archery or bears that he’s already seen before. Jonghyun glances at him with a quirked brow.

“Me too,” he says. “How could I not watch my favorite aro princess a hundred times?”

“Favorite entirely-aro-except-Young-MacGuffin-cast, you mean,” Taemin says, wiggling his eyebrows. Jonghyun gasps like Taemin’s just let him in on the best idea in the universe; Taemin wiggles his eyebrows more. “Her little bros are also all genderfluid and the middle one is demi ace,” he adds.

 _“Nice,”_ Jonghyun hisses. Taemin nods happily. He loves rubbing his queer little hands all over peoples’ faves. Sometimes people get mad at him and demand proof. He likes to laugh at them and get on with his life. “Why not Young MacGuffin, though?” Jonghyun asks. Taemin shrugs.

“She’s just a hopeless romantic,” he says. “Head over heels for Merida. It’s really cute. Oh--she’s also a trans girl. Totally lesbian. Also ace. Sex-repulsed, I think.”

“I like the way you think,” Jonghyun tells him. Taemin smiles proudly. He likes the way he thinks too. “Tell me more,” Jonghyun says, slipping his arm around Taemin’s shoulders and poking him with the end of his fork. Taemin obliges easily, holding Jonghyun’s soft wrist in his free hand as he speaks.

They talk through the movie, moving passed their queer headcanons and on to other topics after a while. They’re talking like they’ve been friends for years, something Taemin willingly attributes to Jonghyun’s charm since he himself has never been good at making conversation. The longer they talk the quieter and sleepier Jonghyun gets, which in turn makes Taemin progressively more snuggly and relaxed. When the end credits roll, Taemin takes his chance; after Jonghyun moves their food tray off of the bed and puts in the second movie, he wiggles under Jonghyun’s arm and rests his head on his chest. It’s soft and warm and comfortable and Jonghyun’s arm is a light weight around his waist and he can hear Jonghyun’s heartbeat under his ear and it’s just… so nice. So, so nice. He hums a happy sigh and nuzzles against the fabric of Jonghyun’s tank. Jonghyun laughs a quiet laugh that Taemin can feel and squeezes his waist.

“You’re one of those, ‘snuggling is therapy’ kind of people, aren’t you?” he asks mildly. In reply, Taemin hums again and slips his arm around Jonghyun’s waist.

“I’ve wanted to do this all day,” he breathes. He’s so glad it’s finally happening. This was so worth the wait. Jonghyun smells amazing. He sounds amazing as he laughs again, too, airy and fond. A sudden thought comes to Taemin’s mind and he looks up lazily. “Hey,” he mumbles. “How do you feel about kissing?” Taemin loves kissing. He thinks it’s great. He has platonic bro makeouts with some of his friends sometimes and they’re always really nice. Jonghyun hums contemplatively with a little shrug.

“I don’t like mouth kisses,” he murmurs. “Too much… I don’t know. They make me feel weird.” Taemin feels him shrug again and nods in understanding. That’s too bad, because Jonghyun has really nice lips, but it’s not the end of the world. “You can kiss the rest of me, though,” Jonghyun adds. Taemin does as close to a dramatic gasp as he can muster the energy for right now--which is just a deep inhale through his nose. His eyes are closed and he doesn’t really remember when that happened. He doesn’t really make any attempt to fix that problem either as he noses the collar of Jonghyun’s tank down and presses a little kiss to his chest. Ahh yes. How lovely.

His hearing starts to get a little fuzzy as his breathing syncs up with Jonghyun’s; the movie fades in and out slowly, followed by his consciousness, until he falls asleep with Jonghyun’s thumb rubbing gently over his wrist.

~

He wakes up with Jonghyun curled up under his arm, the little spoon to his big. He almost melts back into sleep because that’s just… so fucking cute. He was fully expecting to be the little spoon but he wouldn’t in a million years say that he’s disappointed by this turn of events. He hums sleepily, nuzzling into the back of Jonghyun’s neck and squeezing him tighter. He feels like everything a good snuggle should feel like. Jonghyun responds to his being squeezed with a surprised little grunt and a wiggle.

“Oof,” he says. Taemin grins and loosens his hold. He can never get his voice to work well in the mornings, so he presses a little kiss to Jonghyun’s shoulder instead. In reply, Jonghyun gives him a breathy chuckle. “It took you long enough to wake up,” he says. “I haven’t been able to get up for like, an hour.” An hour? What time is it? Taemin figured he would sleep in a little bit, but not by a whole sixty minutes. He shifts groggily to find a clock somewhere in the room, locating one on the wall above the door. According to it, it’s barely even nine. He didn’t sleep in at all; he’s up earlier than usual, actually. Still, apparently it’s not early enough for Jonghyun.

“What are you, some kind of morning person?” he asks. His voice is barely more than a morning whisper. “Disgusting.” Jonghyun laughs a louder, more offended sounding laugh and elbows Taemin lightly in the stomach. Taemin kind of grunts and shifts away from him, not even bothering to wipe the lazy grin off of his lips.

“Forgive me,” Jonghyun says, sarcasm dripping off of his voice. “I know it’s a huge shock, but I’m not always as tired as I was yesterday after being busy all day.” He wiggles away from Taemin’s hold now that Taemin won’t sleepily clutch him to his chest, then pats him on the arm and stands up. Taemin watches him through barely cracked open eyes as he stretches and rolls his shoulders. His hair is mussed and his clothes are wrinkled and he still looks like the comfiest babe on the planet, but he’s bright eyed and peppy without even a single drop of coffee.

“Despicable,” Taemin mumbles teasingly. “Usually I just drag myself out of bed around eleven. Because I love myself.” He’s sure that Jonghyun loves himself too, but they definitely have different ways of doing it. He thinks Jonghyun might start jogging in place soon or some bullshit.

“Come on,” he says, tugging at Taemin’s wrist. “You can use my shower and then we’ll go out for breakfast. And then I’ll drop you off at a bus stop or something, because I have another shoot I have to be at at noon.”

“Ugh,” Taemin groans. Jonghyun’s reminded him of his own shoots he has to be at today. He’s booked like, all month by the same company. “Fine,” he says. He rolls to his back, then off of the bed, where he curls up into a little ball and groans dramatically. It’s so fucking early. He hears Jonghyun laughing softly above him before strong hands haul him to his feet.

~

Two hours later, Taemin is considerably more awake as he stands around with Jonghyun at the bus stop down the street from the cute diner they just had breakfast at. It’s a combination of the coffee, food, crisp morning air, and the giddy relief he got when Jonghyun said he would pay for the whole meal, he thinks. Nothing peps him up more than not having to worry about his budget on a date.

“Hey, so,” Jonghyun says, touching Taemin’s arm and breaking their comfortable silence. Taemin turns away from where he can see the bus rounding the street corner with a questioning hum. Jonghyun grins a little sheepishly and fluffs up the back of his hair. “I’m pretty swamped like, all this week,” he says. “But I have a few more photoshoots with your company left, and I know you’re just into the whole sleepy snuggle thing, so… I’ll see you around? And we’ll work from there.” He shrugs as the bus hisses to a stop in front of them. Taemin surveys him for a moment, hands stuffed in his pockets and eyebrows wiggling promisingly, and laughs.

“Sure,” he says. He doesn’t think he could say no to such a cute face. If the next time he sees Jonghyun, he’s pumped up and ready for some action, he probably won’t be into hanging with him then. He’ll just be there for when Jonghyun wants to cuddle and relax with some chill hangouts or more naps, and hopefully he’ll be able to call Jonghyun up for snuggle dates when he wants them too. As he clambers onto the bus and grins as Jonghyun waves him off through the window, he tugs out his phone to check his texts. He gets a new one almost right away from Jonghyun and checks it lazily; a second winky face.

He shakes his head with a little sigh and a grin that he can’t hold back. What a great new friend.


End file.
